Tous les Génies ne sont pas des Nerds
by Juniko
Summary: Reid en a marre de passer pour gay. Un soir que Morgan lui fait la remarque de trop, il craque, fait un pari stupide, et va draguer ce qui s'avèrera plus tard être le nouveau membre de l'équipe ET la nièce de Strauss! Reid/OC/Morgan.No slash.
1. 01 Nuit Partie I

_Criminal Minds ne m'appartient pas. Manon, si._

_Merci à** Poupette **pour m'avoir donné l'orthographe du Dilaudid, j'avais cherché mais en vain, ça m'avait rendu folle. _

_ Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues._

_Le titre original était __**Jeune+Génie=Nerd ? **__Mais les « + » et les « = » ne passaient pas, alors j'ai dû changer. _

**1. Nuit**

**Partie I**

Meredith Taylor venait de terminer sont dernier shift. Une fois de plus, c'était elle qui avait dû faire la fermeture, et elle avait horreur de ça. Elle ne se sentait jamais à l'aise quand il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle à minuit passé. Les rues de la banlieue de Seattle n'étaient pas sûres ces derniers temps. Elle avança à grands pas rapides, la tête baissée, sa main fourrée au fond de la poche de son manteau, agrippée à sa bombe lacrymogène.

Elle savait qu'il y avait ce raccourci par la ruelle avant le fleuriste qui lui ferait gagner un quart d'heure de marche, mais elle préféra continuer sa route le long de l'allée bordée de petites boutiques et d'épiciers. Certain n'avaient même pas encore fermé, où ne fermaient jamais la nuit, et pourraient peut-être lui servir de refuge si elle venait à se sentir suivie. Dans sa tête, un million de films la mettent en scène comme la victime d'un crime violent, en pleine rue. Les épaules courbées, elle accéléra le pas.

Elle était à présent arrivée au bloc familier de maisons où elle logeait. Elle accéléra encore plus sa course, dernière ligne droite avant d'avoir le droit de se calmer, son cœur battait à toute allure. La rue semblait déserte, mais chaque petite brise lui faisait imaginer le souffle d'un attaquant derrière elle, ou la caresse d'une main qui lui attraperait soudain les cheveux. Arrivée à l'entrée numéro 8, elle monta les trois marches du perron tout en fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac à main à la recherche de ses clés. Chaque seconde perdues lui semblait une occasion de plus à un agresseur de la saisir et de l'entraîner loin. Enfin elle avait trouvé son trousseau, mais encore fallait-il distinguer toutes ces clés dans le noir. Elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois, mais ce soir, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, tout son corps hurlait de panique. C'était à cause de son imagination débordante, elle se faisait peur toute seule, cette idiote. Enfin elle pu mettre la bonne clé dans la serrure, elle tourna deux fois vers la gauche, puis le déclic libérateur se fit entendre et elle ouvrit la porte, comme poussée par une force mystérieuse qui lui ordonnait d'entrer, vite, et claqua le battant derrière elle.

Dans le noir réconfortant de son appartement, elle respirait enfin. La pression descendait doucement, elle porta une main à sa poitrine en s'adossant à la porte d'entrée. Dieu que son cœur battait fort. Elle ria. Quelle idiote, se faire des films comme ça, c'était tout elle. Une vraie gamine. Elle soupira d'aise, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait donner à manger à Hendrix, son golden retriever, avant de se réchauffer le plat du midi, pensa-t-elle, lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain que quelque chose manquait. Elle alluma la lumière.

« Hendrix ? » Appela-t-elle

Son chien ne manquait jamais une occasion pour lui sauter dessus, pourtant la maison était étrangement calme depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle avança vers le salon, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas sur le canapé, mais rien. La cuisine était elle aussi déserte. Elle s'avança lentement vers sa chambre, son ancienne inquiétude refaisant soudain surface, poussa la porte entrouverte, et entra dans sa chambre. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la fenêtre grande ouverte, mais perçu nettement le changement de température brutal alors qu'elle s'avançait de plus en plus vers son lit. Elle eu alors l'idée de regarder du côté de la table de nuit, contourna le lit, et se figea, retenant un cri d'horreur.

Hendrix, sur la moquette, son poil doré couvert de sang, immobile, mort. Meredith sentit que son cœur s'était arrêté, elle allait reculer quand soudain, quelque chose la poussa en avant et la propulsa sur le lit, lui arrachant un cri de surprise horrifiée.

OOOO

« Six. » Décréta Prentiss.

« Six ? » S'offusqua Garcia en ouvrant de grands yeux colorés. « Mais attends, tu as vu les abdos de ce mec ? Sérieusement, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, donne lui au moins un huit ! »

Après réflexion, Emily accorda au canon qui gigotait sur la piste de danse un sept et demi, par générosité. De leur coté, Reid et Morgan faisaient des commentaires sur les filles qui se déhanchaient devant leurs yeux. Enfin, Morgan faisait des commentaires à Reid, plutôt. Reid n'aimait pas les boîtes de nuit. Il n'aimait pas la musique qu'on y jouait, les cocktails à la composition douteuse, les tenues provocantes des jeunes filles qu'il n'arriverait jamais à draguer correctement, et surtout, par-dessus tout, il avait horreur de la manie qu'avait Morgan de l'y trainer de force pour lui montrer toute sa supériorité de mâle alpha. Rien ne le mettait plus mal à l'aise que de se retrouver face à son impuissance et devant les belles inconnues, il était démuni.

Il scanna d'un regard de profileur les filles qui se pressaient avec audace contre leurs partenaires de « danse » en imaginant quelle proportion de complexe d'Electre dans la dynamique comportementale il fallait à une femme pour se montrer aussi indécente. Cela dit, il devait l'admettre, s'était efficace. Et étrangement, lorsqu'il avait vu Prentiss en faire de même à peine dix minutes auparavant, il n'avait pas été aussi choqué. Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir d'emblée qu'elle n'était pas une fille superficielle qui l'empêchait de la juger aussi durement. Il allait à son analyse comportementale des jeunes femmes en chaleur dans le club survolté quand Morgan lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! Mais… ! » Fit-il d'une voix plaintive.

« Regarde moi un peu ça. » Murmura Morgan d'une voix gourmande en désignant du regard une jeune femme assise à l'un des hauts tabourets du bar à l'autre bout de la grande pièce.

« Waouh ! » S'exclama Garcia. « Comment tu as fais pour la repérer avec tout ce monde ? »

« Ben disons qu'elle est plutôt du genre qu'on remarque tu ne trouve pas, Reid ? »

Reid demeura interdit et jaugea la jeune fille du regard.

En effet, même dans cette foule de fêtardes ivres, cette inconnue en particulier détonnait. La main gauche tenant une coupe remplie d'un liquide rouge, la droite jouant avec ses longs cheveux décoiffés - qui soit dit en passant formaient un nuage d'électricité statique autour de son visage et étaient si clairs que les néons bleutés du bar s'y reflétaient – elle riait à gorge déployée. Il était difficile de déterminer si c'était une lycéenne assumant pleinement l'illégalité de sa présence ici ou une étudiante ayant quelque chose de mémorable à célébrer. La jeune fille parcouru la salle du regard, jeta son dévolu sur un danseur à moitié nu sur la piste, vida son verre d'une traite, le reposa sur le bar en faisant signe au serveur qu'il lui resserve la même chose avant de sauter avec énergie de son tabouret haut perché et de se diriger vers l'Adonis qu'elle avait choisi. Reid haussa les sourcils en voyant avec quelle énergie elle dansait. Il entendit Prentiss émettre un sifflement admirateur.

« Eh ben, je ne sais pas ce qui lui donne cette pêche, mais j'en veux aussi. » Fit-elle.

« Moi c'est son partenaire que je me ferais bien. » Ajouta Garcia.

« Hé ! » Protesta Morgan. « Que fais-tu de notre amour immortel ? »

« On n'est pas exclusifs, bébé. » Répondit-elle sans détacher son regard du danseur.

Prentiss eut un rire et bu une gorgée de son cocktail. Morgan se tourna vers Reid, qui observait d'un air pensif les deux danseurs.

« Alors, Reid. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Et bien, d'un point de vue comportemental, je trouve que sa manière de danser ne correspond pas au jeu de séduction qu'on voit sur le reste de la piste de danse. Toutefois, si c'est de la séduction, ce n'est pas du tout aussi agressif et direct que la méthode adoptée par les autres femmes, qui d'ailleurs, semble 60 à 70% plus efficace à en juger par la réaction du partenaire. »

Reid jeta un regard éloquent à ses coéquipiers, se rendant compte que tout trois avaient les yeux rivés vers lui et affichaient une mine consternée. Mal à l'aise, Spencer eu un petit rire étouffé et continua, comme pour se justifier.

« Enfin, regardez-le ! Il n'est pas du tout en train de la draguer, il ne se rapproche pas d'elle, ne lui touche pas les cheveux, de lui met pas la main aux fesses, ne tente aucune sorte d'approche séductrice que ce soit ! Il a l'air de s'amuser et danse avec autant d'entrain qu'elle, c'est évident, mais d'un point de vue objectif je ne pense pas qu'il prévoit de coucher avec elle ce soir. »

Un autre regard à Morgan lui montrant que sa cause semblait perdue, il baissa les yeux et dit :

« Oui, je suppose qu'elle est jolie. »

Après un silence embarrassant, Morgan décida de dire quelque chose qui détendrait l'atmosphère :

« Autant pour moi, Reid, » dit-il en lui donnant une grande tape sur l'épaule. « J'avais oublié que c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait. Alors dit moi : que penses-tu de ce mec avec qui elle danse ? »

« Et bien, je dirais que… » Commença Reid avant de comprendre pourquoi ses coéquipiers venaient d'éclater de rire. « Quoi ? » Cria-t-il d'une voix soudain haut-perchée.

Cette réaction ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de Morgan, qui avait toujours une main sur son épaule, d'un air de dire « Ne le prends pas mal, mec. ». Vexé, Reid s'écarta d'eux pour leur faire face, rouge de honte.

« Morgan je ne suis pas…je ne suis pas… »

Il était tellement embarrassé que Morgan ria de plus belle. Reid eu soudain l'envie bien particulière de lui mettre une grande baffe dans la tête. Il chercha un peu de soutient de la part de ses coéquipières.

« Emily, aide-moi ! »

« Désolé Reid, » Répondit-elle, l'air sincèrement intéressée, « mais je dois avouer que moi-même je me suis déjà posée la question. »

« Quoi ? C'est ridicule ! Garcia ! »

« Oh Reid, oh mon chéri, non désolé je ne vais pas t'aider sur ce coup là. » Ria-t-elle.

« Morgan, je ne suis pas gay ! » Protesta-t-il

« Ah bon ? Pourtant tout à l'heure tu t'es pas mal étendu sur son comportement. »

« C'était une analyse objective ! »

« Hey. » Dit Morgan en haussant les épaules, « inutile de te justifier, tu sais. Si tu aimes les hommes, c'est ton choix, évite juste de te mettre à côté de moi désormais. »

Prentiss éclata de rire à cette remarque. Reid se sentait acculé, ainsi accusé par ses trois coéquipiers. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Morgan lui faisait se genre de remarque. Un jour qu'il était arrivé en retard – c'était à l'époque où son addiction au Delodid lui pausait encore de graves problèmes et il était allé à une réunion de drogués anonymes – et Morgan lui avait lancé une remarque cinglante avec ce genre de connotations. Il prit la mouche.

« Vous êtes vraiment ridicules ! » S'écria-t-il. « Je vous ferais remarquer je ne suis pas gay et que…mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« Tu te le demandes vraiment ? » S'étonna Garcia.

Reid hocha la tête. Morgan écarquilla les yeux. Prentiss se lança la première.

« Et bien, si on met à part ton physique efféminé (Spencer haussa les sourcils d'un air vexé) Je trouve que quand tu parles tu as cette manière de prononcer les mots qui… »

« Quoi ? »

« Qui prête à confusion. » Conclu Prentiss, appuyée par un hochement de tête de la part de Garcia qui ajouta

« Parce que tu prononces tout parfaitement, même quand tu parles vite. »

« Et aussi ca se sent dans ta manière de te tenir, » Reprit Prentiss, « ou de faire des gestes au tableau lorsque tu expliques quelque chose. »

« Et à l'importance que tu donnes à tes cheveux. » Ajouta Garcia.

« Et à la manière qu'a ta voix de partir dans les aigües quand tu es sur la défensive. »

Reid se sentait humilié d'être ainsi démontré homosexuel par A+B. Il dévisagea ses collègues avec effarement. Rien de ce qui avait été dit n'était erroné, mais de là à en conclure qu'il était gay, ils allaient un peu loin ! Morgan porta le coup fatal lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Et puis, on ne te voit jamais draguer ! »

« C'est pas parce que je ne drague pas toutes les filles que je croise que ça fait de moi un homo, arrêtez ! » Se défendit-il.

« Oui, dit Garcia, mais ça, plus ça, plus ça… »

Il n'en revenait pas. Ces trois là l'avait vraiment analysé, en profondeur. Qu'après six ans au BAU, ses coéquipiers en soient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était gay, il ne savait pas s'il fallait se sentir rejeté, insulté, ou tout simplement inquiet. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était vexé. Soudain, il eu l'idée de génie qui allait changer sa vie du tout au tout.

« Je vais vous prouver que je ne suis pas gay. » Dit-il, soudain bien sûr de lui.

Intéressés, ses coéquipiers retrouvèrent leur sérieux, en se demandant comment leur jeune protégé allait bien pouvoir accomplir un tel miracle.

« Choisissez une fille – n'importe quelle fille – et je vais la draguer. Avec succès. »

« T'es sûr de toi, Reid ? » Demanda Morgan, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

« Oui. Allez-y. »

« N'importe quelle fille ? » Insista Garcia avec un grand sourire.

« N'importe laquelle. »

Il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles lorsque les trois regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fêtarde échevelée qui avait regagné son siège, et était à présent en pleine conversation avec son ancien partenaire de danse. Reid ressentit comme un frisson d'horreur.

« Non… »

« Si, Reid. Allez, va lui piquer ! »

Derrière lui, Prentiss et Garcia pouffaient discrètement. Spencer avala sa salive. Il avait donné sa parole. S'il se dégonflait maintenant, cela revenait à se forger une réputation d'homo pour le restant de sa carrière. Doucement, précautionneusement, il se leva de la banquette où lui et le reste du quatuor s'était assis. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

« Dix dollars qu'il se fait jeter. » Lança Morgan.

« Je tiens le pari. » Fit Garcia.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

_Voilà pour la première partie de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite arrive bientôt. _

_C'est à vous de parler. _

_Wawadji._


	2. 01 Nuit Partie II

_Criminal Minds ne m'appartient pas. Manon, si._

_

* * *

_

**Partie II**

**

* * *

**

Reid s'avança vers le bar avec circonspection, analysant la situation. La jeune fille avait une main sur le bras de l'athlète à moitié nu contre qui elle avait passé les vingt dernières minutes à se déhancher. Le danseur leva son verre rempli d'un liquide bleuté, et ils trinquèrent en riant. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, d'autant plus qu'il lui était forcé de constater, à mesure qu'il s'approchait, que la cible était incroyablement jolie. Bien trop jolie pour tomber dans ses maladroits filets. C'était perdu d'avance. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, maladroitement. A présent il tournait le dos à ses coéquipiers.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard perçant, comme si elle essayait d'analyser ses moindres gestes pour savoir ce qu'il faisait à côté d'elle. Intimidé, Spencer détourna le regard et posa les yeux sur l'Adonis dont il avait commenté le comportement quelques minutes plus tôt. Grand, mince, musclé, il comprenait pourquoi il avait tombé la chemise : avec des abdos pareils, les filles devaient se l'arracher. Spencer le détestait déjà. Se rendant compte que de reluquer un mec n'allait pas aider sa cause, il reporta son attention à la jeune fille, ce qui lui permit de remarquer que, même dans les couleurs trompeuses du club, ses yeux étaient aussi pâles que ses cheveux, comme si ses iris étaient vident et ne formaient qu'un contour troué de grande pupilles dilatées. Il se demanda même si ce n'était pas là des lentilles fantaisistes. Il remarqua aussi le gloss – qu'il supposait rose – qui illuminait ses lèvres et qui, à première vue, constituait le seul élément de maquillage sur ce visage fin d'adolescente.

Spencer sentit le regard du danseur lui chauffer la nuque, et il se permit un petit coup d'œil rapide pour essayer de voir s'il était sur le point de se faire casser la figure ou non. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire et ses chances de succès s'amenuisaient un peu plus chaque seconde où il demeurait interdit. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait un bond de quinze ans en arrière et d'être à nouveau au lycée public de Las Vegas ou il avait faire ses classe en humiliation publique. Là bas un groupe entier pouvait s'arrêter de parler à son arrivée rien que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas invité à se joindre à la conversation. Ces moments de solitude laissait dans sa mémoire absolue un souvenir cuisant, et à ce moment précis, il avait comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir, par sa simple présence, absorbé tout l'entrain des deux jeunes gens, de l'avoir consommé et d'avoir recraché une ambiance inconfortable qui flottait à présent dans l'air. C'était sa spécialité : les humains ont la respiration, les plantes font de la photosynthèse, et Reid donnait dans la Masosynthèse.

Pour enfin dire quelque chose, il commanda au barman la première boisson qui lui vint à l'esprit : et qui s'avéra être une vodka canneberge. Alors qu'il passait sa commande, il remarqua en vision périphérique un regard éloquent échangé entre le couple et lorsqu'il se retourna pour tenter un contact visuel avec la jeune fille, il fut étonné de la voir afficher un sourire amical. Il saisit cette chance pour le moins inespérée et lui sourit en retour. Le danseur le contourna, s'approcha de la jeune blonde et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de disparaître dans la foule. Elle le suivit du regard un instant, puis tourna les yeux vers lui

_Bien,_ se dit Spencer, _maintenant qu'il est parti, tu peux y aller. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, il suffit de dire « Tu aimes la magie ? » et de préparer ta main avant même qu'elle ait répondu pour être paré pour une première improvisation. Tu peux le faire._

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer sa réplique, mais c'est le moment exact que choisi la jeune fille pour se pencher vers lui, ses deux bras appuyés sur le bar, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- C'est Joshua, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Mon colocataire.

_Colocataire_. Un mot évocateur que Spencer analysa en une demi-seconde. Elle avait employé ce mot, donnant ainsi au danseur une fonction officielle, administrative, un statut légal. Ce mot de connotait rien de sentimental, d'affectueux, ou quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec une relation de couple. Ce mot, tel qu'elle l'avait employé, renvoyait uniquement au fait que cet homme avec qui elle dansait payait la moitié du loyer de son appartement et en occupait une chambre. Si elle avait voulu clarifier sa relation amoureuse, et signaler à Spencer qu'elle n'était pas célibataire, elle aurait utilisé des mots comme « petit ami », « petit copain », « fiancé », voire, dans le cas extrême, « mari ». Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. La question que Spencer se posait donc à présent était : est-ce qu'elle avait utilisé ce mot pour lui signaler expressément q u'elle était disponible (auquel cas il jugeait son propos ambiguë, en effet avoir un colocataire de sexe opposé n'empêche pas d'avoir une relation de couple, même si ça ne facilite pas les choses, il devait l'avouer) ? Si oui, pouvait-il y voir là une avance directe, ou une simple remarque pour lui faire comprendre que s'il comptait passer la nuit avec elle sans être dérangé par la présence d'un autre homme dans l'appartement il allait falloir qu'il la conduise à l'hôtel ou chez lui ?

Spencer Reid pensait aussi vite qu'il lisait.

Il était toujours en train de spéculer à grande vitesse lorsque la jeune blonde ajouta quelque chose qui le troubla encore plus :

- C'est un mec super. Et si je fini la soirée chez quelqu'un il aura l'appartement pour lui tout seul.

Reid commençait à avoir chaud. Inutile de spéculer en profondeur pour comprendre qu'elle lui faisait des avances plutôt audacieuses. Il avait pourtant peine à croire qu'une fille apparemment si jeune pouvait dire de telles choses à un homme dont elle ignorait même le nom. Voyant qu'il demeurait interdit, elle insista.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Qu...qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ? Balbutia-t-il, prit de court par une proposition aussi soudaine.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je fais le travail à sa place, parce qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Dit-elle avec une douceur mêlée d'exaspération. Il sort d'une relation douloureuse, alors il traine avec moi dans des clubs « normaux » pour s'amuser en ayant la paix. Mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais son genre.

- Une vodka canneberge, dit le barman en posant une coupe remplie d'un liquide rouge qui n'était pas sans rappeler la substance enivrante dont la jeune fille s'abreuvait depuis une demi-heure.

Reid avait l'impression que son cœur venait de plonger dans son estomac. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être _elle aussi_ en train d'insinuer ça !

OOOO

Sur la banquette sombre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Morgan, Prentiss et Garcia essayait péniblement de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer au bar. Entre la musique assourdissante qui les empêchait de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient et la foule hystérique qui ne les laissait entrevoir le comptoir bleu électrique qu'une fois toutes les cinq minutes, il était difficile de savoir qui de Morgan ou de Garcia gagnerait le pari.

OOOO

La chaleur oppressante qu'éprouvait Reid n'avait à présent plus rien à voir avec l'embarras de se voir draguer effrontément.

- Je…je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre…dit-il pour rester poli – il avait _parfaitement _comprit, et cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Il essaya de se contenir.

La jeune fille le dévisagea un instant comme s'il était demeuré, puis, comprenant sans doute son erreur, eu le mouvement de recul typique de celle qui venait de faire une gaffe. Les longs doigts de Reid commencèrent à pianoter sur le comptoir avec impatience, il se mordit la lèvre et tenta de se maîtriser. Ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre et regardèrent droit devant eux – Spencer compta instinctivement les coupes alignés en rangé et détermina le pourcentage de flûte à champagne et celui de verres à vin parmi la totalité des verres.

- Tu n'es pas…dit elle sur le ton de celle qui connaît déjà la réponse.

- Non. Répondit-il entre ses dents. _L'Univers se ligue contre moi_ ajouta-t-il en lui-même.

Il y eu un silence gêné, puis la jeune fille éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans ses oreilles comme un million de clochettes. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé ça adorable, mais il n'était pas d'humeur ce soir là.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? S'écria-t-il

- Non…ria-t-elle, pardon. C'est juste que je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir. Je veux dire, tu es si…

- Si quoi ?

- Si…enfin je suis désolée c'était vraiment maladroit, mais il faut avouer que…

- Que quoi ? Cria-t-il, furieux.

Son ton vexé calma la jeune fille d'emblée, qui le dévisagea avec des yeux défiants. Elle eu un sourire en coin et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- J'ai touché un point sensible ?

- Non ! Se défendit-il d'une voix partant soudain dans les aigües, ce qui déclencha un nouveau rire chez la jeune fille. Il s'éclaircit la gorge : Je veux dire, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que j'en ai marre que tout le monde pense ça de moi !

- Parce que je ne suis pas la première à te prendre pour un gay ?

- Non ! se récria-t-il. C'est insensé ! Si c'était la première fois qu'on me faisait la remarque, ça m'amuserait mais là trop c'est trop !

Il jeta à la jeune fille un regard scandalisé de victime, cherchant un peu de sympathie. La réponse qui ensuivit n'améliora pas son état.

- Oui mais en même temps, tu ne crois pas que tu le cherches un peu ?

Spencer sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Non seulement elle le prenait pour un gay, mais en plus elle l'accusait de l'avoir fait exprès ?

- Non mais je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends, exactement ? S'emporta-t-il.

- Je note que tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question. Dit-elle, dans le plus grand calme.

- Ce n'est pas que je…je ne suis pas gay, d'accord ? !

- Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma…

- Non ! Je ne le fais pas exprès, je n'induis pas volontairement mon entourage en erreur ! Voilà tu es contente ?

- Tu admets donc que comportement prête à confusion, mais que ce n'est pas volontaire. Continua la jeune fille en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Quoi ? Non !

Reid se leva de son tabouret, hors de lui. Etait-elle en train de le manipuler ? La jeune fille, toujours aussi calme, leva un sourcil :

- Dis-moi, dit-elle en se délectant de chacune de ses paroles : pourquoi crois-tu que tu te comportes inconsciemment comme une tapette ?

- Je ne me comporte pas comme une tapette ! Se récria-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Fit-elle d'un air nonchalant en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux plein d'électricité statique. Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

- Et bien je te serais gré de garder tes impressions pour toi, à l'avenir ! Cria-t-il.

Il fit demi tour et commença à s'éloigner, quand il revint soudainement sur ses pas, s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille qui ne se départait pas de son calme, posa un bras énervé sur le bar et lança.

- Non. Tu sais quoi : vas-y. Dis moi ce que tu trouve de si gay dans mon comportement.

- J'ai pas dis « gay » j'ai dis « tapette », c'est différent. Joshua, par exemple, est gay.

- Tu cherches vraiment la guerre ?

- Non, je corrigeais juste ta mauvaise compréhension de mes propos.

- Très bien, dit-il en laissant ses doigts pianoter nerveusement sur le comptoir. Alors dis-moi un peu ce qui fait « tapette » dans mon comportement.

- Ta manière de te tenir, énuméra-t-elle posément, les mots que tu utilises, ta voix qui part dans les aigües lorsque tu es sur la défensive, l'intérêt évident que tu as manifesté à mon colocataire et, pour finir, ta boisson. Conclu-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers son cocktail.

- Qu'est-ce tu as contre la vodka canneberge ? S'offusqua-t-il.

- Moi ? Rien. Mais je peux me le permettre, je suis une fille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

- Il est de notoriété publique que les seuls hommes qui commandent une vodka canneberge ne fréquentent pas les clubs hétéro.

Cette fois, Spencer ne savait pas s'il était furieux ou fasciné. Il jeta un regard curieux à sa boisson, en goûta une gorgée et se surprit à adorer ça.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est super bon. Dit-il pour lui-même.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui ramena Reid à la réalité. Il reposa brutalement le verre et s'en éloigna.

- C'est la première boisson qui m'est venue à l'esprit, d'accord ? !

- Ah, vraiment ? Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Intéressant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ?

Aurait-il l'air encore plus gay s'il lui jetait le reste de son verre à la figure ? Il préféra ne pas essayer. Il prit une seconde pour se calmer. Cette fille aimait jouer avec les mots, elle allait être servie. Il analysa la situation en essayant de rester calme, mais les yeux pâles de la jeune fille le perçaient avec une telle cruauté qu'il avait envie de s'enfuir, ou de lui crier dessus de plus belle.

- Alors, si j'en suis ton résonnement, dit il en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler, si j'étais arrivé avec un pichet de bière à la main, tu m'aurais pris pour un hétéro ?

- A priori, oui. Répondit-elle en toute franchise.

- Je le savais ! S'écria Reid d'une voix triomphante. Tu me fais tout un scandale sur mon attitude, mais en réalité tu n'es qu'une fille arrogante et pleine de préjugés !

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de bondir de son tabouret. Elle avança son petit nez en trompette vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Retire-ça.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire.

- Pourquoi, j'ai touché un point sensible ? Demanda Spencer avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Je ne suis pas…je suis une fille très ouverte d'esprit et je…

- Ah oui, rétorqua-t-il parlant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et pour toi juger les gens sur leur cocktails c'est faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit ?

- Je ne t'ai jugé juste sur ton cocktail, répliqua-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa poitrine, et tu le sais très bien. C'est juste que si tu avais commandé quelque chose de moins girly, je t'aurais peut-être accordé le bénéfice du doute !

Spencer fit un pas en arrière pour mettre un terme au contact physique que son index avait engagé et qui l'électrifiait de colère. Une petite partie de son esprit se demandait comment la conversation en était arrivée là. Soudain, la jeune blonde eu un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

- Euh, je viens de percuter un truc là. Dit-elle en passant du coq à l'âne. Si ce n'est pas pour draguer Josh, alors pourquoi t'es là ?

- J'ai le droit d'aller en boîte de nuit, non ? S'offusqua Spencer. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas près de recommencer de si tôt!

- J'en ai rien à faire ce que à quoi tu occupes tes soirées, riposta-t-elle, c'est pas mon problème, ce que je veux dire c'est : pourquoi tu t'es assis ici, là, sur ce tabouret ?

Il y eu un silence. Spencer avala péniblement sa salive, ses yeux rivés sur elle. Il chercha un mensonge, mais son cerveau semblait embrouillé et plus lent que d'ordinaire – était-ce la colère ou la vodka ? Soudain, la blonde écarquilla les yeux et, une nouvelle fois, rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière et éclata de ce rire cristallin qui intensifia un peu plus la colère de Reid.

- Non…..ne me dit pas que…elle ria sans discontinuer pendant une bonne minute avant de reprendre : que tu étais là pour _me_ draguer ?

Cette fois, Reid sentit ses oreilles chauffer dangereusement. Il devait être cramoisi. Quel était le pourcentage de gêne dans cette mer de fureur, il n'en savait rien. La jeune fille vida son verre et d'un simple regard ordonna au barman de la resservir. Dans un recoin sombre de son esprit génial, Reid fit monter d'un cran le compteur : elle en était à son cinquième verre de vodka depuis que Morgan l'avait montrée, et ses seuls signes d'ébriété étaient une étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux pâles, ainsi qu'une tendance à rire bruyamment et à parler fort, mais rien ne lui disait que ce n'était pas là son état naturel. Il essaya de se justifier.

- Tu te goures totalement ! S'écria-t-il alors que la jeune fille le dévisageait d'un air moqueur. Je ne serais jamais venu te voir si mes amis ne m'avaient pas demander de le faire !

- Tes amis t'ont demandé de me draguer ? Fit-elle lentement, sans trop y croire.

- Oui ! Enfin non. En fait ils se moquaient de moi – même chose, comme quoi je serais gay et tout – et j'en ai eu marre, alors je leur ai dit que j'allais leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui racontait tout ça ? C'était littéralement donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Encore un effet indésiré de sa redoutable Masosynthèse. La jeune blonde saisit son verre à nouveau plein.

- Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu t'en sors à merveille.

- La ferme.

Elle ria. A ce moment là Reid n'avait plus qu'une seule issue, qu'une seule carte, et il décida de la tenter.

- Le seul truc c'est que maintenant si je m'en retourne à côté d'eux les mains vides, m'a réputation est faite.

- Ouais. Répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail, ne semblant pas le moins concernée du monde.

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides.

La blonde failli s'étouffer dans sa coupe de cristal. Spencer était lancé.

- J'te demande pardon ? !

- Oui il va falloir que tu les persuades que toi et moi on va finir la soirée ensemble.

Son ton sans équivoque lui fit perdre tout sens de l'humour.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? !

- Au contraire, je vais très bien, dit Spencer. J'ai besoin de sauver ma réputation, de montrer à tous mes collègues que je ne suis pas gay, et tu vas m'y aider.

La blonde eu un rictus méprisant.

- Et pourquoi je te ferais cette faveur ?

C'était la que tous ce jouait. Sa dernière chance. S'il avait vu juste, il était sauvé. Sinon...

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura d'un air assez théâtral.

- Sinon je vais direct voir Josh et je fais en sorte qu'il reparte en pleurant.

La jeune fille eu un mouvement de recul, mais garda son expression aussi méprisante que possible.

- Je doute que tu y parviennes, il n'est pas vraiment du genre tapette, _lui._

L'accent prononcé sur le « lui » fit se rétrécir de colère contenue les paupières du profiler. Il continua.

- Peut-être, dit-il lentement, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait de savoir que sa meilleur amie l'emmène dans des clubs hétéro pour ensuite dévoiler sa sexualité _et_ sa vie sentimentale au premier venu juste parce qu'il a commandé une vodka canneberge.

Le rictus dédaigneux de la jeune fille s'effaça d'un coup.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Tu crois ça? Demanda Spencer d'une voix douce, sentant sa victoire approcher.

La jeune fille détourna la tête et siffla entre ses dents. Il avait gagné. Elle vida son verre sans le regarder – et de six – puis tourna ses yeux résignés sur lui.

- Bon…en gros, faut que je fasse quoi ?

o

ooo

oooooo

* * *

_C'était donc la partie II du chapitre 1 : **Nuit.** _

_La troisième et dernière partie de la **Nuit** arrive bientôt, puis viendra l'**Accueil**. _

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Wawadji_


	3. 01 Nuit Partie III

_Criminal Minds ne m'appartient pas. Manon, si._

**Partie III**

- Tu vois quelque chose toi ?

- Rien du tout. Répondit Morgan en plissant les yeux.

La foule s'était intensifiée sur la piste de danse en quelques minutes. On approchait de l'heure de pointe. Il était à présent impossible de distinguer le bar, et encore moins les personnes qui y discutaient. Morgan commençait toutefois à s'inquiéter : un râteau prenait rarement autant de temps. Mais en même temps, il doutait sérieusement qu'il arrive à quoi que ce soit avec la jeune fêtarde qu'il lui avait dégoté. Spencer avait beau avoir l'avantage de loin – belle gueule oblige – mais une fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, s'en était généralement fini. A moins qu'il soit tombé sur une fan incontestée de Star Trek.

- De toute manière, c'est perdu d'avance, Garcia, fit Prentiss. Autant lui passer ses dix dollars dès maintenant.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Répondit Garcia avec un grand sourire.

Devant l'air surprit de ses deux coéquipier, la geekette désigna du menton la foule de danseur de laquelle s'extirpa non sans peine le jeune prodige, suivit par l'incroyable jeune fille, agrippée à son bras pour rester dans son sillage, son autre main protégeant sa vodka. La mâchoire de Morgan manqua de s'écraser sur le sol. Garcia lui tendit la main sous le nez, satisfaite.

Il n'était pas difficile à Spencer de feindre l'enthousiasme : après tout, il avait gagné. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour voir qu'elle devenait irrationnelle dès qu'il s'agissait de son ami. Sa voix changeait du tout au tout quand elle parlait de lui, et sa bouche avait ce tic inconscient de se mordre les lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde. Tout profiler avec un peu d'expérience aurait repéré ce point faible en deux minutes.

Pour la jeune fille, jouer la comédie était une autre paire de manche. Mais elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, et riait derrière lui alors qu'il l'amenait vers ses collègues.

- Je te présente mes amis, fit-il d'une voix joyeuse en désignant d'un large geste du bras ses coéquipiers : Derek, Penelope et Emily. Les gens, voici…

Il eut un trou. Merde, il s'était disputé avec elle pendant un bon quart d'heure, et il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. Il eu un regard vers la blonde qui sourit comme si de rien n'était et dit :

- Manon. Enchanté.

Prentiss essaya de ne pas éclater de rire. S'imaginait-elle des choses où venait-il de douter sur le nom de sa conquête ? Reid était décidément un être plein de surprises. Ils s'assirent à côté de Morgan sur la banquette en arc de cercle. Ce fut Manon qui entama la conversation.

- Alors, vous êtes les affreux collègues qui l'ont contraint à venir ici ?

- C'est nous, fit Prentiss en levant son verre.

- Si on n'était pas là, Reid n'aurait probablement pas de vie sociale. Ajouta Morgan.

Manon eut un regard attendrit vers Reid et posa sa main sur son bras en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il sait si bien parler aux femmes.

Les yeux de Spencer lancèrent des éclairs amourachés. Elle sourit froidement. _Dans ta face_, pensa-t-elle. Morgan et Garcia échangèrent un regard, et Manon vit un billet échangé rapidement sous la table. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Prentiss s'intéressa à elle.

- Alors…Manon…ce n'est pas courant comme nom.

Elle allait répondre du tac au tac mais elle fut prise de vitesse.

- C'est français. Fit Reid en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, attendant sa réaction. Elle eut besoin d'une seconde supplémentaire pour se remettre dans son personnage.

- C'est ça. En fait, je suis originaire de Brest, même si je suis née à New York.

- Double nationalité ? Présuma Garcia

- Oui.

- Bienvenue au club ! S'écria-t-elle en s'emparant se da main. Ma moitié cubaine n'est jamais bien loin.

- Enchantée. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Au fait, j'adore tes lunettes.

Morgan et Reid échangèrent un regard : ces deux là allaient devenir meilleures amies en un rien de temps.

La soirée continua dans la convivialité, les verres s'enchaînant, les jeux stupides s'accumulant. Manon monta d'un cran dans l'estime de Prentiss lorsqu'elle pu énumérer sept villes américaines d'une population inférieure à cent mille habitants tout en avalant six shot de téquila et Morgan n'admit qu'elle était extraordinaire que lorsqu'elle réussit en moins de cinq minutes à convaincre un parfait inconnu de se mettre debout sur le bar, de chanter – approximativement certes – _Amazing Grace_ avant de montrer son derrière à l'assistance sidérée. Apparemment elle lui avait promit une récompense dont Reid préférait ignorer la nature et alors que Manon s'éclipsait avec l'ivrogne dans les toilettes des filles, il résolu intérieurement de la mépriser jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

- Cette fille est incroyable ! Ria Morgan en donnant un coup de coude complice à Spencer. Un peu libertine sur les bords, mais incroyable.

- Sérieusement Reid, fit Prentiss en reposant son verre, comment tu l'as eue ?

Les trois agents se tournèrent vers Spencer qui soupira et, prenant une pause décontractée, un bras négligemment appuyé sur la banquette, le regard lointain, il dit d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Les filles m'_adorent_

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis il tourna la tête vers ses coéquipiers. Morgan fut le premier à relancer la conversation.

- Tu lui as fait le coup de la magie.

- Ouais.

- J'en étais sûr…

- Quoi d'autre ? Dit Garcia

- C'est sûr que c'est pas avec des statistiques…fit Prentiss d'une voix lourde.

- Hé ! Se plaignit-il.

Manon revint enfin des toilettes, seule. Morgan, dont l'œil commençait à se faire vitreux, se réjouit d'avance. De tous les agents, seul Reid, qui n'avait pas bu plus de trois verres, était encore lucide. La jeune fille se pencha sur lui, et lui murmura de la rejoindre dehors avant de partir la première. Morgan ria lourdement.

Spencer hésita un moment, puis, sentant là la fin du jeu, se leva à son tour. Morgan n'en ria que plus bruyamment.

- A demain Roméo !

Après un petit rire nerveux et un dernier regard à ses collègues, il sortit. A sa sortie, le groupe échangea des regards étonnés.

- Ce gamin est décidément plein de surprises !

- J'espère qu'il ne la fera pas s'enfuir en courant. S'exclama Garcia qui était de toute évidence tombée amoureuse de la jeune fille.

- Arrête ! Fit Prentiss. Elle va lui briser le cœur. Ce sera la deuxième blonde à le faire d'ailleurs.

- La troisième, rectifia Morgan. En comptant Lila !

La façon dont sa langue avait tapé sur son palais en prononçant le nom de la starlette reflétait toute l'ironie de sa remarque. Tous ici pensaient que Spencer mettrait du temps à accepter le départ de JJ, plus que tous les autres. Pour eux la soirée continua jusque tard dans la nuit.

Reid, quant à lui, pestait tout le long de la route en rentrant chez lui. Ses deux mains agrippées fermement à son volant comme à un cou détesté, il grommelait seul un flot d'insulte en jetant un regard noir sur la route sans se rendre compte qu'il dépassait de loin la vitesse limite autorisée.

Lorsqu'il était sorti du club, la dénommée Manon l'attendait, adossée à une vitrine étincelante. Cette fille était attirée par les néons comme un papillon par une flamme, pensa Reid. Il s'avança vers elle.

- Alors ? Dit-il, pas encore partie ?

- Toi d'abord. Cracha-t-elle. Je voulais m'assurer que tu montes dans ta voiture.

Reid eu un rire dédaigneux. Elle avait un vrai problème cette gamine ! Ce jeu d'acteur devant ses collègues l'avait mis comme dans un état second, et il restait particulièrement calme. Se sentant toujours d'humeur rancunière, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à envahir son espace personnel, et lui lança d'un ton supérieur :

- Ton_ Joshua_ sait que tu es aussi possessive ? Parce que ça pourrait prêter à confusion, tu sais ?

Mais alors qu'il se surprenait à se voir si confortable dans cette agressivité, Spencer se vit assener une gifle colossale. Le choc le fit revenir dans son état normal en un instant. Encore sous le choc, il l'entendit hurler.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui !

- On se calme ! Cria-t-il, presque paniqué.

Réaction viscérale, il n'aimait pas se voir hurler dessus en public. Cette fille avait un VRAI problème.

- Je plaisantais, c'est bon ! Dit-il en se rendant compte avec horreur que sa voix partait effectivement dans les aigues.

- Non tu ne plaisantais pas, connard !

La voyant lever le poing, Reid mit ses mains au dessus de sa tête et recula d'un pas, complètement désemparé.

- Wow ! WOW ! Du calme j'ai dis !

Il restait à une distance prudente de Manon, en l'observant se calmer peu à peu. Elle fini par passer une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira. Reid n'en revenait pas. Pendant un moment, il fut même tenté de l'arrêter pour violence sur un agent fédéral, mais il se ravisa : ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir.

- Faut que tu arrêtes de réagir au quart de tour comme ça.

En fait, il aurait préféré lui dire d'aller voire un psy, parce que de toute évidence elle avait besoin d'une bonne dose de thérapie, mais il avait ce pressentiment étrange et inexplicable qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant s'il l'insultait à nouveau.

- Monte dans ta voiture. Lança-t-elle. Je veux te voir partir.

Il allait s'écraser et faire ce qu'elle disait pour avoir la paix, mais il fini – par il ne savait quel mystère – par dire :

- Tu veux que je te dépose ?

Il ne devrait pas être aussi gentil. Il devrait la laisser moisir dehors à la merci de tous les prédateurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas, physiquement. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard à la fois dédaigneux et étonné.

- Dégage. Fit-elle crument.

- Je t'appelle un taxi alors ?

Pourquoi insistait-il ? Elle avait dit non, son devoir de citoyen était fait, maintenant il fallait vraiment qu'il monte dans sa voiture et qu'il s'en aille avant que Prentiss ne s'aperçoive de la machinerie en sortant fumer. Manon haussa un sourcil d'un air septique.

- Je vais me débrouiller, va ! Fit-elle.

Sa réponse ressemblait tellement à un « va te faire voir » que Reid en bouillonna intérieurement. Résigné, il monta dans sa voiture, lui jeta un dernier regard courroucé, claqua la portière derrière lui et mis le moteur en marche.

Et tout le long du trajet, il fulminait et pestait contre elle, le regard noir sur la route, ses mains agrippée au volant, son pied appuyant sur l'accélérateur. Le rire moqueur de la jeune fille résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, et il se répétait à lui-même toute la conversation en remplaçant ses répliques par ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir le cran de dire pour lui fermer sa grande bouche pleine de gloss.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit derrière lui la sirène d'une voiture de police lui ordonnant de se garer sur le bas-côté. Par réflexe il jeta un coup d'œil sur le compteur.

- Merde…

Il leva le pied et arrêta sa voiture sur le bord de la route. Alors que le policier sortait de son véhicule, Reid passa en revu tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la soirée en comptant les verres. Deux avec ses collègues, un au bar avec Manon, et encore deux à leur retour. En tout, il avait avalé cinq verres et trois étaient encore dans son système. Techniquement, il aurait du attendre deux ou trois heures avant de prendre le volant. Il était fichu. Cette gamine lui aura décidément tout fait, pensa-t-il. Il frappa son volant du plat de la main. Il réfléchi à une solution.

La torche de l'officier manqua de lui cramer les pupilles.

- Monsieur, je sais que je roulais trop vite.

- Hu-hum. Dit-il en sortant son calepin. Papiers du véhicule.

Le génie en lui cria de joie devant sa propre intelligence. Au lieu de sa carte grise, c'est son insigne d'agent fédéral qu'il plaça entre ses yeux et la lampe brûlante du policier. Spencer essaya de prendre un air grave.

- J'ai été appelé pour une affaire urgente, et je n'ai pas pris ma voiture de fonction ?

- Il y a un problème agent….Reid ? Dit-il en déchiffrant la plaque avant de baisser sa lampe torche. Je n'ai pas été prévenu.

- C'est parce que…c'est un affaire strictement…confidentielle.

Tout génie qu'il était, son cerveau fonctionnait moins vite après quatre vodkas. Fort heureusement, le policier n'insista pas et retourna vers son véhicule, mais Spencer remarqua avec quel air suspicieux il s'éloigna et ses yeux descendirent vers la plaque d'immatriculation.

Spencer attendit de voir la voiture de police s'éloigner, puis lorsque les phares eurent totalement disparut, il mit le contact, appuya sur l'accélérateur…

Et calla.

- Et merde…

O

OO

OOO

OOOO

OOOOO

OOOO

OOO

OO

O

Fin du chapitre 1 : **Nuit**.

Je n'ai jamais vu un bientôt durer aussi longtemps…désolé.  
_**SPOILER**__ : Pleurons Prentiss, mais rions pour le retour de JJ…vivement la saison 7_

La suite dans le chapitre 2 : **Accueil.**


	4. 02 Accueil Partie I

**II L'Accueil**

**Part 1**

C'est le cœur léger que Spencer Reid entra dans les locaux du FBI et qu'il prit l'ascenseur pour la énième fois, n'ayant plus besoin d'en calculer la vitesse – il le savait depuis longtemps et en vérifiait la constance tous les premiers jeudis du mois. Il sortit même au cinquième étage en sifflotant et poussa la porte de verre ornée du symbole de l'Unité des Sciences du Comportement d'un pas joyeux. Il avait bien dormi, et sa colère de la veille s'était totalement dissipée. A présent, il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais – Dieu l'en garde – cette satanée blonde, et – plus important – que son nom et sa réputation étaient maintenant lavés de toute souillure. Son égo allait bien mieux : plus personne dans son unité ne le soupçonnerait plus jamais d'être gay.

C'est donc en faisant bondir ses grandes jambes maigres qu'il monta les quelques marches et traversa le couloir qui le séparaient de la salle de réunion, ou ses collègues l'attendaient déjà. Il était très exactement dix heures, trois minutes, et vingt-quatre secondes. Il entra.

« Regardez qui voilà ! » Fit Garcia en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Salut. » Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Il balaya rapidement la salle du regard en posant son sac en bandoulière près d'une chaise. Sentant tous les regards tournés vers lui, il dit « Morgan, tu n'aurais pas la gueule de bois ? »

L'Hercule noir lui lança un regard vitreux, mais réussit à répliquer avec humour

« Sans commentaire, Roméo. »

La salle trembla d'un pouffement général. Reid savait qu'il y aurait un revers à sa médaille. Il s'y était préparé. Il resta calme et garda son sourire aux lèvres – bien vissé. Il se demanda qui allait parler le premier. Il avait parié pour Morgan, mais son état ne lui permettait pas grand-chose et la caféine n'avait pas encore fait effet. Alors il s'était rabattu pour son deuxième choix, Emily. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce fut Rossi qui lança :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais…amusé, hier soir. »

Reid hocha la tête, et Prentiss rit ouvertement. Spencer sentit l'embarras lui monter aux joues, ce qui était très, très mauvais. Moins il assumerait, plus il se ferait charrier. Il allait lancer une réplique choquante qu'il aurait de toute façon regrettée la seconde qui aurait suivie quand Hotchner lui adressa un regard grave en disant :

« Reid, j'ignorais que tu participais à une enquête Top Secrète du FBI. »

« C'est vrai ? » S'écria Prentiss.

« C'est en tout cas ce qu'a entendu l'officier Benford lorsqu'il l'a arrêté à cent vingt-sept kilomètres heures sur une route départementale à deux heures du matin la nuit dernière. »

Les yeux du chef d'équipe pétillaient de malice, et un léger, très léger sourire se dessina au coin de sa lèvre. Il était sûrement au paroxysme de la joie.

« Reid ! » S'exclama Morgan avec un grand sourire.

Reid s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise alors que ses collègues ne se retenaient plus de rire.

«Mignon ET rebelle… » Fit Garcia en rajustant ses lunettes rose bonbon.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son heure de gloire passer sur une telle bévue, il fallait qu'il se défende.

« Je n'ai pas dit 'Top Secrète' ! » S'écria-t-il. « J'ai dit…confidentielle… »

Et il plongea se cacher dans son sac pour en sortir un carnet de note, un mouchoir, un stylo…. Hotchner continua sur une note plus sérieuse.

« Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois, Reid, mais si ça se reproduit il te faudra payer ta contravention comme tout le monde. C'est compris ? »

« Oui Monsieur. » Répondit-il en s'écrasant.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Spencer se sentait affreusement gêné. Puis, avec cet air irrévocable qui signifiait « on se met au travail », il lança :

« Garcia ? »

« Oui, » Répondit-elle dans la seconde en se levant et en agrippant sa télécommande. Toute trace d'humour s'était évaporée, et elle semblait déjà perturbée. Il y avait cette tension dans la pièce, apparue comme par magie dans l'atmosphère et l'espace d'une seconde, tous se redressèrent. Spencer sut que ce qu'ils allaient voir n'allait pas être beau.

« Mesdames et messieurs, préparez vos parapluies, nous allons à Seattle. » Le logo du FBI sur l'écran mural fut en quelques secondes bombardé de photos et de document d'archive. « Trois femmes ont été retrouvées mortes à leur domicile ces deux dernières semaine : Linda McKay, 28 ans, Ashley O'Brien, 26 ans, et Meredith Taylor, 29 ans. »

« Comment on sait qu'il s'agit du même tueur ? » Demanda Morgan en regardant son iPad flambant neuf.

« Même mode opératoire, » Annonça Rossi «Elles ont toutes été violées puis tuées dans leur chambre entre un heure et deux heures du matin, et le tueur est toujours entré par la fenêtre s»

« La victimologie est aussi similaire : » Fit Hotchner « femmes brunes de 25 à 30ans, vivant seules dans la banlieue résidentielle de Seattle. »

« Et le tueur a poussé à cruauté jusqu'à tuer le chien de la maison à chaque fois. » Fit remarquer Reid avec une moue dégoûtée. La bête était dans un sale état. Il referma son dossier (il était encore le seul de l'équipe à utiliser la version papier, la technologie à son grand regret ayant pris le dessus et commençant à contrôler le monde, un iPad à la fois.) et attrapa la tasse de café la plus proche pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« Euh, Reid ? » Lança Morgan alors que son collègue en avalait une première gorgée. « C'est ma tasse. »

Spencer sursauta, soudain il eu l'impression d'être observé par toute la salle de réunion. Il allait reposer la tasse, mais Morgan tordit son visage en une moue dégoûtée et murmura un « Nan garde-la » pâteux. Malgré sa satisfaction de se voir offrir une tasse de café bien fort alors que son collègue en avait visiblement plus besoin que lui, Spencer ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un tantinet blessé dans son égo. Il du se rappeler de baisser ses sourcils encore haussés et se concentra sur l'affaire qui débutait. Il allait avancer quelque chose d'extrêmement intelligent quand la porte de « l'aquarium » s'ouvrit derrière lui.

Toutes les têtes se levèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui faisait intrusion. Cette personne se révéla être une grande et antipathique blonde aux cheveux courts au brushing impeccable d'une cinquantaine d'année. Reid réprima un gémissement : qu'est-ce qu'Erin Strauss, la directrice de l'Unité des Sciences du Comportement, pouvait bien _encore _vouloir ? En vision périphérique, Reid nota qu'une deuxième personne se tenait à l'extérieur de l'aquarium, mais à travers les stores, il était impossible de reconnaître autre choses que des cheveux blonds plaqués sur une tête de ce qui semble être une femme. Son cœur vécu un moment d'enthousiasme : serait-ce possible de JJ soit de retour ? Déglutissant nerveusement, il se redressa sur son siège, et alors que Strauss s'excusait de son intrusion avec un air condescendant, il dressa mentalement un tableau de toutes les raison qui pourrait pousser JJ à revenir dans l'équipe :

1 : Elle est en plein divorce, et veut qu'Hotch la représente comme avocat. Improbable, peu réaliste.

2 : Le pentagone l'a virée parce qu'elle était trop belle est empêchait les hommes de travailler correctement. Voilà qui était déjà plus plausible.

3 : Un tueur en série s'en prend à des hommes très influents et le gouvernement l'envoi demander l'aide du BAU. Mauvais exemple, ce ne serait qu'un retour temporaire, trop douloureux.

4 : Il lui manquait trop alors elle a démissionné pour revenir dans l'équipe. Pitié faites que ce soit ça !

« Je viens vous présenter le nouveau membre de votre équipe. »

Reid du laisser ses pensées de côté un moment pour analyser cette phrase. Les mots « présenter » et « nouveau » excluaient d'emblée un retour de JJ dans l'équipe – son cœur plongea dans les abysses de ses entrailles – et laissait plutôt croire qu'une nouvelle recrue, totalement inconnue au bataillon, allait rejoindre les rangs de l'équipe la plus soudée du FBI. Spencer n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'aucun des membres présents n'avait de _bon_ pressentiment à ce sujet.

Alors que la chef de l'Unité faisait signe à la blonde d'entrer, Spencer eut comme l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas : pourquoi Strauss ferait-elle les présentations en personne ? Le bruit bien particulier de talons sur le sol ciré accompagna l'arrivé de la nouvelle venue.

Une nouvelle venue blonde aux yeux clairs.

Soudain les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, à l'exception de Strauss, de Rossi et de Hotch, exprimèrent la même surprise horrifiée.

« Voici d'Agent Manon Devaux. » Dit Erin d'une voix neutre avant d'ajouter une phrase vouée à hanter les pires cauchemars de Reid pour l'éternité : « Ma nièce. »

0

0

0

0

Pourquoi la nièce de Strauss se retrouve au BAU ? Comment l'équipe va réagir ? Comment Reid va vivre ça ? Quel genre d'Agent Spécial est Manon Devaux ? La suite, bientôt !

Maintenant, c'est à vous de parler !


	5. 02 Accueil Partie II

**Chapitre 2 L'Accueil**

_**Partie II**_

Hotch parla le premier.

« Puis-je avoir un mot avec vous en privé ? »

Strauss hocha la tête et tous deux sortir de la salle de réunion. Le bruit de la chaise raclant le sol et de la porte en verre se refermant derrière eux contrastait avec le silence tendu qui régnait dans la pièce. La jeune femme blonde était toujours debout, presque au garde à vous, devant l'équipe bouche bée. Spencer la vit balayer les membres du regard, à commencer par Pénélope, qui vit un salut maladroit de la main, puis Morgan qui haussait les sourcils et Prentiss qui tenta un sourire, avant de le regarder à son tour dans les yeux. Ses yeux semblaient d'autant plus grands que ses cheveux étaient soigneusement plaqués sur sa tête en un chignon moderne. Elle cligna des paupières deux fois avant de tourner le regard vers Rossi à qui elle sourit avec assurance et ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux se détachèrent des siens que Spencer se rappela que respirer était essentiel à sa survie.

La conversation agité entre Hotch et Strauss parvint aux oreilles de l'équipe sous forme de brouhaha incompréhensible, mais il ajouté a la tension régnant déjà dans la salle de réunion. La seule personne à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait étant Rossi, celui-ci se mit à parler :

« Manon Devaux…c'est Français comme nom, je me trompe ? »

Dans le couloir, la conversation était un peu plus animée.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Madame, je n'ai pas encore annoncé que le poste de l'agent Jareau était à pourvoir… »

« Vous peut-être, mais moi oui. »

« Je n'apprécie pas d'être mis devant le fait accomplis comme ça, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'équipe fonctio…»

« C'est justement là qu'est votre erreur : penser que vous avez le pouvoir de décider du fonctionnement de cette unité. »

« Tous les membres de cette équipe m'ont fournis personnellement leur CV avant d'entrer au BAU, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait faire exception…. »

« Vous l'interrogerez le moment venu, pour l'instant occupez vous de l'affaire en cours. »

« Il n'est pas question que je laisse un agent dont je ne sais rien sur le terrain. Pour autant que je sache elle pourrait mettre en danger la vie de tous les autres membres ! »

« Cette équipe n'est pas une secte. Le FBI est bien plus grand que cette unité. J'ai soumis sa candidature à un vote et la direction m'a donné son aval. »

« Madame… »

« La discussion est close, Agent Hotchner. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa place à Hotch qui, après un bref coup d'œil à Manon, dit d'un ton pressé :

« Asseyez-vous. »

Une heure plus tard, le jet privé avait décollé et toute l'équipe était en route pour Seattle. Reid faisait exprès de lire son roman sept fois et demi plus lentement qu'en temps normal pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir à relever la tête tout le long du vol et éviter au maximum tout contact avec la nouvelle en priant pour que sa participation dans cette équipe ne soit que de courte durée. Une ambiance glaciale forçait tout le monde à se taire et bientôt, Prentiss et Morgan s'éclipsèrent pour « prendre un café ». L'occasion pour Prentiss de chuchoter à son partenaire :

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? »

« Que Strauss nous colle sa nièce sur le dos pour nous espionner ? »

« Non…Reid. »

Les deux acolytes se tournèrent discrètement vers le jeune génie, plongé dans un livre. Il avait tout l'heure durant soigneusement évité tout contact visuel avec la nouvelle venue, et tout deux ne s'étaient pas dit un mot depuis son arrivé.

« Je sais qu'il est timide… » Continua-t-elle

« Et que ca fait bizarre de se retrouver dans la même équipe qu'une conquête... »

« Et d'apprendre qu'il a couché avec la nièce de Strauss… »

« Qui se trouve être une vraie fêtarde... »

"Quand je pense qu'elle est partie dans les toilettes avec cet ivrogne..."

Ils échangèrent un regard. La situation était, en effet, très étrange.

« Mais quand même, ils ne se sont même pas dit bonjour ! »

« Peut-être qu'ils essayent d'oublier tout ça… »

« Oui il vaudrait mieux. » Fit Morgan avec un petit rire.

Ils retournèrent à leur place, Morgan à côté de Reid et Prentiss à côté de Hotch, face à eux. Au même moment, Rossi entama à nouveau la conversation avec Manon.

« Donc, vous avez vécu en Europe ? »

« Oui, en France presque toute ma vie, même si j'ai passé plusieurs séjours linguistiques en Espagne et en Italie… »

« Oh, » Répondit Rossi avec un sourire « Vous parlez Italien ? »

« Sì, quasi con scioltezza. » Dit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux. .

« Davvero? Come hai fatto a imparare la lingua? » Ajouta-t-il, intrigué.

Reid, qui regardait par-dessus son livre pour suivre la conversation, remarqua que Manon cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour cacher ses yeux qui s'étaient égarés un instant sur la gauche avant de répondre.

« Ho imparato al liceo, e viaggiare. »

Intéressant, pensa Reid. Pourquoi avait-elle hésité à avouer où elle avait apprit la langue ? Hotch, qui se sentait un peu perdu, demanda la traduction. Spencer ne pu s'empêcher d répondre avant même que Prentiss ou Manon n'eurent le temps d'intervenir.

« Il lui demandait où elle avait apprit à parler l'Italien, et sa réponse fut 'au lycée et en voyage'. »

Morgan eu un rire sinistre : Reid avait encore frappé. La jeune blonde tourna un regard remplit d'un mélange de mépris et de surprise intriguée :

« Tu parli italiano? »

« Non, je ne parles pas la langue, mais je la comprends assez bien. »

La jeune femme appuya son regard sur le génie plus longtemps, comme si elle analysait sa réponse plus profondément que nécessaire, avant de reporter son attention sur Rossi qui lui demandait quand elle avait quitté la France. Elle répondit immédiatement:

« Je ne suis arrivée aux USA qu'en 2009 »

« Il y a deux ans ? Mais vous n'avez pas terminé votre formation à Quantico alors ? »

Ses paupières s'agrandirent. « Si, j'ai terminé le programme condensé en un an. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Les seules personnes autorisées à effectuer le programme de l'Académie en moins de trois ans l'étaient pour des raisons exceptionnelles, et dans tous les esprits, les mots « Strauss » et « Politique » clignotèrent comme des néons de boite de nuit. Reid, quant à lui, nota qu'elle semblait avoir eu des réticences à annoncer cette nouvelle à ses nouveaux co-équipiers.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » Gronda Rossi.

« Vingt trois ans. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Morgan eu un rictus, et Spencer vit bien qu'il jugeait l'âge de la jeune femme de la même manière qu'il avait jugé le sien lors de son arrivé au FBI. Dans quel pétrin cette gamine c'était fourrée : voilà ce qu'il semblait penser. Mais même si pour une fois, Reid se rangeait un peu à son avis (cette blonde ne semblait pas vraiment être entrée au FBI par son seul mérite), il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. Vu son âge, elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir cacher ses compétences en langues étrangères, mais plutôt s'en vanter et s'en servir d'atout pour légitimer sa place dans l'équipe, et si elle s'était sentie gênée d'avouer la rapidité avec laquelle elle était sortie de l'Académie, c'est qu'elle devait sentir que sa tante avait joué un rôle malsain dans son ascension au sein du FBI. Spencer ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un qui pouvait ainsi accepter d'être utilisé comme une marionnette par une politicienne pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité au BAU. Cette blonde allait être un vrai fardeau.

Hotch annonça les binômes : Reid et Prentiss seraient sur la scène du dernier crime, Manon et Morgan iraient à la rencontre de la famille des victimes, tandis que Rossi et lui resterait au poste de police pour s'occuper de l'avancement de l'enquête. Tous hochèrent la tête, même si Morgan ne semblait pas des plus satisfaits.

0

0

0

0

Merci de m'avoir attendu ! J'avais mis cette fic en pause un moment, mais voici la fin du chapitre 2 : Accueil !

Le chapitre 3 : "Première Enquête", arrive illico presto !

Il est temps à Manon de faire ses preuves, et à l'équipe d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

Ni Hotch, ni Rossi ne savent ce qu'il s'est passé dans le club la nuit précédente, que va-t-il se passer?


	6. 03 Première Enquête Partie I

**Voilà, comme promis voici la première partie du chapitre 3 : « Première Enquête. » Nous commençons lentement à en savoir plus sur Manon, et j'espère que vous aimerez ce que je vous concocte. ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Première enquête

* * *

_**Partie I**_

Allongée sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, Meredith Taylor semblait ignorer qu'elle avait été violée puis étranglée. A l'en croire, elle était simplement endormie.

Reid se fraya un chemin entre les paparazzis de la police scientifique. Ils allaient bientôt retirer le corps, et le chef de l'unité n'avait cessé de leur répéter sur le chemin « qu'il fallait faire vite, à cause des délais ». En se penchant sur la victime, Spencer enfila machinalement une paire de gants en latex. Il fit le décompte des bleus et ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer la marque évidente autour de son cou. Il pinça les lèvres.

« La victime a été étranglée… »

« Oui, » Ajouta Prentiss « Avec un objet long, probablement une ceinture. »

Reid se redressa et regarda sa collègue avec ce qui devait être un drôle d'air. Elle ne lui avait rien appris, a part le fait qu'elle pouvait faire ce genre de déductions aussi vite que lui. Emily dû percer la surprise dans son regard car elle ajouta :

« Je viens de recevoir le rapport du légiste sur mon iPad. Toutes les victimes ont été tuées de la même façon. »

A présent, Spencer ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir : du soulagement de voir qu'il en savait toujours plus que Prentiss en Biologie, ou la panique de s'être vu pris de vitesse par la technologie. A quoi servait-il de payer tous les mois un superordinateur vivant si les subventions de l'état pouvaient en fournir cinq exemplaires ?

Prentiss s'accroupie devant le golden retriever poignardé

« Si on avait fait ça à mon Sergio… »

« Je suis allergique au poils de chat » fut le seul commentaire que Reid trouva en enjambant le corps de la pauvre bête.

Prentiss eu un petit rire et regarda la plaque du chien de plus près.

« Hendrix… »

« C'est une vraie fan, en passant dans son salon j'ai vu plusieurs vinyles collectors. Ils doivent valoir une petite fortune »

« Si le tueur les a laissé là, c'est donc qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à l'argent. »

« Ou qu'il était pressé. » Fit remarquer Reid en regardant par la fenêtre du jardin. « Le tueur est entré et sortit par la fenêtre, et la caméra de sécurité la plus proche se trouve…à l'angle de l'épicerie et de la borne de retrait, quarante mètres plus loin. »

« Je vais demander à Garcia de nous procurer les vidéos » Fit Prentiss en sortant son téléphone et en s'éloignant de la scène de crime pour laisser la police scientifique prendre quelques clichés supplémentaires.

Spencer voulu s'intéresser plus attentivement à la victime mais le chien mort attira son attention. Il compta quatorze plaies où la chair était ouverte, et le sang qui inondait la moquette montrait la lenteur avec laquelle la pauvre bête était morte. Il voulu lui aussi regarder le collier, et c'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

« Hey Reid, » Lança Prentiss en revenant dans la pièce « J'ai eu Garcia, on ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir les vidéos. »

« Tu as dis… » Commença Reid en s'accroupissant devant le chien « Que la victime a été tuée avec une ceinture ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que dit le légiste. A cause de la marque de la boucle dans la nuque. Il l'aurait violée alors qu'elle était dans cette position, puis étranglée en nouant sa ceinture autour de sa nuque. »

« Seulement la largeur de la marque ne correspond pas à une ceinture d'homme. » Il pointa du doigt le collier d'Hendrix, et c'est là que Prentiss le remarqua à son tour : il n'était pas correctement bouclé.

« Tu crois qu'il aurait d'abord tué le chien, puis utilisé le collier pour tuer sa maitresse, avant de le remettre au cou de la bête avant de partir ? » Dit-elle d'un air sceptique « Ce n'est pas…accorder trop d'importance à l'animal ? »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » Argumenta Reid « Regarde la victime. Elle a été violée et étranglée, mais le tueur à pris la peine de recouvrir le corps d'un drap. »

« Du remord »

« Exactement. Alors que le chien, lui, a tout pris : quatorze coups de poignard. »

« Toutes les victimes possédaient un chien… »

« C'est là qu'il faut chercher ! »S'exclama Reid d'un ton triomphant. « C'est le point commun de toutes ces victimes. »

Prentiss hocha la tête et fit signe à un agent de la police scientifique d'emballer le collier dans les pièces à convictions avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la maison. Arrivée au palier, elle fut contente de voir que la pluie battante qui les avait accueilli une heure plus tôt s'était calmée. Alors que Reid et elle marchaient en direction de leur voiture, garée quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Prentiss se lança et dit :

« Alors…comment tu te sens ? »

« A quel sujet ? » Fit-il semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« L'agent Devaux… »

Silence. Pour l'encourager, Emily tenta une note d'humour.

« J'ai bien failli ne pas la reconnaître avec ses cheveux soigneusement coiffé. »

Reid ne trouvait franchement rien à dire. Il commençait à rougir et c'était mauvais signe. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il avoue que rien ne s'était rien passé, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait, mais en même temps, la moitié de l'équipe pensait qu'il avait eu une aventure avec sa nouvelle co-équipière. Il détestait franchement Morgan pour l'avoir forcé à venir à cette fichue soirée !

« Mais quand même, qui aurait cru que la nièce de Strauss soit une telle… »

« Je sais ! » Explosa-t-il « C'est affreux, je vais perdre mon job si elle l'apprend ! »

Il fallait absolument qu'il dise la vérité à son équipe avant que Strauss ne le vire sur un malentendu. Il tourna un regard paniqué vers Prentiss qui ne cachait plus son amusement.

« Ne t'en fais pas Reid. Tu sais, on n'est pas à la CIA, ici aucune loi n'interdit formellement les collègues d'entretenir une relation… »

« Tais-toi ! » Cria-t-il « Ne me parle pas de relation ! Je n'ai ! Aucune ! Aucune relation avec elle tu m'entends ! »

Prentiss se stoppa net, bouche bée.

« Reid…tu n'as pas… »

Spencer regarda sa co-équipière d'un air plaintif. Elle avait compris ! _Sauve-moi, Emily_ ! Voulait-il dire. _Sauve-moi_ ! Malheureusement, voilà comment elle termina sa phrase :

« Tu n'avais pas l'intention de la revoir après ce soir là ? »

L'esprit génial de Spencer Reid eu un moment d'absence, puis il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Dire la vérité reviendrait à dire qu'il a fait du chantage à une jeune femme ivre pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses amis en utilisant un de ses proches comme moyen de pression…et qu'au final il était rentré seul ce soir là.

Non, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il acquiesça devant l'air mi-choqué, mi-amusé de Prentiss et monta dans la voiture.

« Tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'elle a fait avec cet ivrogne dans les toilettes ? »

« N'en dit pas plus, Emily, je t'en supplie »

« Ok… »

Pendant qu'Emily démarrait et se dirigeait vers la morgue pour vérifier si la théorie de Reid était la bonne, Morgan se garait devant la petite maisonnette de banlieue où les parents Meredith Taylor habitaient. Quand il était descendu de l'avion, une heure plus tôt, il ne s'était pas sentit à l'aise de savoir qu'il allait devoir surveiller le comportement de la nouvelle tout en analysant le comportement des familles des victimes.

Ils avaient débuté par les familles de Linda McKay, morte la semaine précédente, puis celle d'Ashley O'Brien, morte cinq jours plus tôt. Les familles, qui avaient eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que leurs filles avaient été assassinées, n'attendaient plus que l'enquête soit close, pour pouvoir enfin enterrer leur enfant. Morgan savait par expérience qu'ils auraient affaire à des parents fatigués et à bout de nerf, et que les questions qu'ils allaient leur poser, d'autres les leurs avait déjà posé des dizaines de fois, et qu'ils en avaient assez. Sa crainte avait donc été que la blonde sorte le mot de trop, manque ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de tact, et fasse basculer l'enquête en dressant un mur entre les familles blessées et refusant de coopérer, et le FBI. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la jeune fêtarde s'adresser aux parents d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, parlant des victimes avec respect et pudeur en n'affligeant pas les parents de détails inutiles. Ses sourires chauds et ses yeux humides semblaient si sincères qu'il avait eu un sentiment de familiarité étrange, comme s'il avait déjà vu cette expression quelque part. Cette sensation ne l'avait pas quitté, et à présent qu'ils s'avançaient vers la dernière maison, la dernière porte, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de difficulté à faire l'une des choses les plus pénible dans le travail d'un agent : annoncer personnellement à une famille que leur fille est morte.

« Vous êtes Témoins de Jéhovah ? » Lança la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à peine eut-elle ouvert la porte.

« Non Madame, » Dit Manon en lui tendant sa plaque « Je suis l'Agent Devaux, et voici l'Agent Morgan. Nous sommes du FBI. »

Mme Taylor ouvrit de grands yeux sans comprendre. Morgan la regarda d'un œil attentif et dit :

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

Morgan vit les yeux de l'Agent Devaux rougir alors que la mère de la victime pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Son mari, un militaire, était mort deux ans auparavant, et voilà cinq minutes qu'elle venait d'apprendre que sa seule enfant venait d'être assassinée. Le choc de la nouvelle l'avait forcée à s'asseoir sur le canapé, et elle commençait seulement à pleurer après cinq longues minutes où elle avait été incapable de dire un mot. Morgan n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Manon, qui, même si elle ne versait pas une larme, semblait en totale empathie avec cette mère endeuillée.

Dans les trois cas, la famille ne leur appris pas grand-chose. Aucune personne ne semblait suspecte dans l'entourage, et les trois femmes exerçaient des métiers différents. Manon eu l'impression de rentrer bredouille, mais Morgan avait le sentiment d'avoir fait une découverte dont il ne se remettait pas.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était la première partie du chapitre 3 ! **

**La deuxième partie, qui marquera la fin de cette première enquête, arrive très bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les commentaires sont un peu mes Maltesers du Web : je n'en ai jamais assez ! **


	7. 03 Première Enquête Partie II

**J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à vous livrer ce chapitre…eh oui j'étais occupée, le boulot, les partiels, la finale de The Voice…la vie quoi ! **

**Trêve de…de tout ça, revenons à notre deuxième partie de chapitre pour la suite et fin de notre Première Enquête. **

**N'ayez crainte, Manon n'est pas une Mary Sue ! Je m'en suis assurée, elle est toujours enchaînée au pilier de ma cave ^^ Vous pouvez lire tranquille ! **

* * *

_**Partie II**_

* * *

Prentiss était partie parler à Hotch de l'utilisation des colliers des chiens comme armes des crimes et Reid se retrouvait seul à faire le profil géographique dans la salle de réunion. Il entendit un éclat de rire et en tournant la tête, il vit à travers la vitre Morgan et Devaux se diriger vers la salle de réunion en échangeant des sourires hilares. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle n'avait pas osé ! Il était peut-être paranoïaque, mais il était persuadé que la blonde avait profité de ce moment seul avec Dereck pour tout lui avouer au sujet l'imposture de la veille. En la voyant entrer dans la pièce, Spencer se força à se concentrer sur la carte, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur et essaya d'ignorer la sensation de picotement dans son dos lorsqu'elle passa derrière lui. Il ne se rendit compte que toute l'équipe étaient assise et prête à démarrer la réunion que lorsque Rossi lança :

« Alors, ce profil géographique ? »

Alors Spencer sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à tous ses coéquipiers. Il tenta au maximum d'éviter tout contact visuel avec l'Agent Devaux tout en faisant son speech. Lorsque toute l'équipe fut d'accord, le profil fut donné aux officiers de la police locale, puis à la presse. Le BAU était à présent à la recherche d'un homme entre vingt et trente ans, vivant dans la banlieue de Seattle et ayant un casier judiciaire incluant des violences sur des animaux, principalement des chiens. Il attaque la nuit et entre par effraction, ce qui montre qu'il ne se sent pas en confiance et tue d'abord le chien de la maison pour se mettre dans l'état d'excitation qui lui permettra de violer sa victime. Son comportement est celui d'un psychopathe qui ne s'arrêtera pas de lui-même.

« Je suis toute à toi. »

« Garcia, tu es sur haut-parleur. » Répondit Hotchner

La voix un tantinet gênée de l'ange du Web résonna dans la salle de réunion.

« D'accord…heu…bien ! Alors, j'ai croisé toutes les informations que vous m'avez données, et je n'ai absolument rien trouvé. Soit votre profil est erroné –ce qui, précisa-t-elle précipitamment, est absolument absurde, soit notre psychopathe a jusqu'à présent réussi à échapper aux forces de l'ordre, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je ne trouve rien dans le dossier de la police. »

« Ca ne va pas nous aider. » Fit Rossi.

« Tout ce qui nous reste, ce sont les appels à témoins. » Ajouta Prentiss.

C'est là que l'attente insoutenable commença. La presse avait donné à la population de Seattle un numéro vert où appeler si un individu correspondait au profil. Autant dire que tous le monde et n'importe qui pouvait appeler par ennui, et balancer son voisin ou son ami imaginaire pour faire perdre du temps à la police. Le travail du BAU fut donc de distinguer les canulars des vrais appels. Toutes les personnes réellement inquiètes étaient invitées à se présenter au poste, interrogées, et dans la majeure partie des cas, renvoyées chez elles avec quelques mots de réconfort, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils piétinaient.

Reid, caché derrière un calepin d'où il faisait semblant de dessiner en attendant le prochain appel, jetait des regards furtifs vers l'Agent Devaux, installée au bureau en face de lui, en étant persuadé d'être discret. Celle-ci venait de raccrocher le téléphone après une seizième mauvaise blague de la part d'un des innombrables crétins peuplant l'Univers (car Reid ne croyait, ni en la solitude de l'Homme dans la galaxie, ni en son monopole de la stupidité,) et venait d'ouvrir un tiroir au hasard à la recherche de quelque chose pour s'occuper. Elle en tira un pavé intitulé « Le dictionnaire de l'argot militaire», qu'elle ouvrit et commença à lire. Enfin, à feuilleter, plutôt, vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle passait d'une double page à une autre. Spencer eu un rictus : elle cherchait les images peut-être ? Il s'aperçut avec surprise que les pupilles de la jeune femme semblaient parcourir rapidement les quatre colonnes comme si elle lisait réellement quand soudain Manon releva la tête et son regard et rencontra le sien. Reid, pris la main dans le sac en train de la dévisager, baissa les yeux sur son calepin. Il entendit un soupir en le bruit distinctif d'une reliure de carton qui se referme avec poids. Manon venait de poser son livre sur le bureau, et elle se levait à présent pour avancer dans sa direction.

Reid, considérant qu'éviter son regard devenait stupide et puérile, releva la tête et la défia des yeux. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour faire transmettre à ses yeux le message suivant : _Vas-y, ose me lancer une de tes piques, fait moi ce plaisir que je t'écrase! _

Manon eu un petit mouvement de sourcil. Sans doute trouvait-elle son expression insultante, et Reid en était ravi. Elle fit mine de remettre ses cheveux en places et en profita pour regarder autour d'elle : elle vérifiait que personne ne les observait. Puis, voyant que la voie était libre, elle s'assit sur la chaine la plus proche et l'approcha de Reid qui réprima son désir puéril de reculer son siège. Il se contenta de continuer de la dévisager en attendant qu'elle parle. Ce qu'elle fit assez rapidement, à voix basse.

« Tu as eu le temps de dire aux autres qu'il ne s'était rien passé hier soir ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Intérieurement, il se sentit soulagé : si elle posait une telle question, c'est qu'elle-même ne l'avait pas fait. Une ombre soupçonneuse passa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Tu as l'intention de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Fusa Spencer en ayant parfaitement conscience de sa propre puérilité. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ?

La mâchoire de l'agent Devaux se détacha de surprise, elle était bouche bée. Spencer eu un frisson tout le long de son dos et son sourire mauvais se figea.

« Devaux ! Oh… »

Manon sursauta et se leva de son siège. Dereck venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour l'interpeller. Il avait besoin d'elle pour interroger une femme. Le visage de la jeune femme fut soudain éclairé par un sourire radieux et elle sortit en vitesse, laissant Spencer seul sur sa chaise.

Il n'avait pas bronché en entendant Morgan entrer, ni en voyant Manon sortir avec lui. Il restait scotché à son siège. Avant de partir, il en était sûr, le regard que la jeune femme lui avait adressé allait plus loin que la colère qu'il avait voulu lui faire ressentir. Elle l'avait regardé avec une expression de dégoût pur et simple. Il s'était entrainé à reconnaître les micro-expressions, et à lire sur les visages, et dans sa carrière au sein du FBI il avait eu largement de quoi se familiariser avec l'expression faciale du dégoût, mais de toute sa vie, c'était la première fois que cette expression lui était destinée. C'est étrange ce qu'un simple regard écœuré peu avoir comme effet. Comme si cette simple expression l'avait aspergé de boue.

'

'

Pendant que Morgan et Devaux interrogeaient une énième paranoïaque effrayée par le chat de ses voisins, Garcia trouva une piste sérieuse.

« Les gars, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis tant de temps à comprendre ça ! »

« On t'écoute Poupée. » Lança Morgan dans la salle de réunion.

Manon jeta un regard rond à Prentiss en articulant silencieusement « Poupée ? » d'un air incrédule. Prentiss hocha la tête lentement avec consternation, et sa voisine retint un rire. Mais un regard de Hotch la rappela à l'ordre et elle retrouva tout son sérieux. Reid, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, secoua la tête avec dédain. Cette gamine n'avait rien à faire ici, et il était grand temps que les autres s'en aperçoivent ! La geekette continua sur sa lancée.

« Vous dites que les chiens étaient le point commun entre toutes les victimes, et bien j'ai demandé au vétérinaire de vérifier les tatouages des pauvres bêtes, et figurez vous que les trois chiens ont tous été achetés à l'animalerie le Pet Show, située à l'angle de Meal Street et de la troisième avenue… »

Reid ouvrit la bouche pour se rendre utile, mais il fut prit de vitesse…par la nouvelle recrue !

« C'est dans la zone de confort du suspect. » Dit Manon, puis voyant les regards étonnés de ses collègues, elle s'empourpra, jeta un bref coup d'œil à la carte affichée au tableau et balbutia « A en croire le profil géographique de l'Agent Reid… »

Hotch marqua un silence pesant en dévisageant la jeune femme puis tourna les yeux vers Reid qui se redressa immédiatement et dit « Oui, en effet, j'ai fait un rayonnement sur deux kilomètres autours des foyer des victimes, et ces deux rues se trouvent dans la zone. » Il s'empressa de se lever pour montrer où se trouvait précisément l'animalerie.

« Garcia, tu peux nous faire une liste de tous les employés et voire si l'un d'entre eux a un casier judiciaire ? »

« Penses-tu mon beau c'est déjà fait ! Et laissez-moi vous présenter…Damon Sark. »

La photo d'un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'année apparu sur tous les écrans alors que Garcia narrait à ses collègues le passé criminel de l'employé, et Reid se demanda intérieurement ce qui avait bien pu se produire en prison pour qu'il passe d'incendiaire à toiletteur.

Hotch annonça les équipes : Lui, Rossi et Prentiss allaient partir pour le domicile de ce M. Sark, tandis que Reid et Morgan iraient à l'animalerie pour des informations supplémentaires. Tous se levèrent et ils étaient sur le point de quitter la salle de réunion quand l'Agent Devaux dit :

« Heu…et moi ? Dans quelle équipe je vais ? »

Un silence. Hotch la dévisagea une fois de plus et dit :

« Aucune, vous restez ici au cas où on aurait d'autres appels. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Reid ne put réprimer son sourire moqueur. S'était sans compter sur Morgan, qui sans cacher sa désapprobation répliqua:

« Hotch, elle serait sûrement plus utile avec nous au magasin. »

Après un regard échangé entre le chef d'unité et l'agent spécial, Hotch se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête. Reid sentit l'agacement le gagner : Pourquoi Morgan avait-il prit sa défense ? Il lui fut encore plus horripilant de voir Manon articuler un « merci » à son co-équipier dans le dos de Hotch en sortant de la pièce.

'

'

La cavalerie armée jusqu'aux dents qui s'était déplacée pour arrêter ce qui leur avait semblé être leur meilleur suspect fut quelque peu désarçonnée en voyant un M. Sark surprit ouvrir de grands yeux innocents quand Prentiss, parée à enfoncer la porte, s'était autorisée à sonner avant, au cas où.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Hotch mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc et sortit sa plaque en s'éclaircissant la gorge alors que Prentiss rangeait discrètement son arme.

« Damon Sark ? »

L'intéressé acquiesça.

« Je suis l'agent Hotchner, du FBI. Si ça ne vous ennui pas nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions au poste. »

'

'

Reid était installé à l'arrière de la voiture, et il se gardait bien de faire le moindre commentaire, comme pour attester de sa mauvaise humeur. A l'avant, Morgan eut un regard pour Manon. Reid sentait la scène venir à des kilomètres. Il connaissait ce regard.

« Devaux, n'en fait pas une affaire personnelle, d'accord ? »

Manon sursauta

« Pardon ? »

« Hotch ne te connais pas encore, tout ce qu'il sait c'est que tu es la nièce de Strauss, enfin de… »

« Ce n'est rien. » Dit précipitamment Manon avec un sourire forcé. « Dès mon entrée à l'Académie, j'ai été mise au parfum concernant la…popularité de tante Erin. »

Morgan eu un petit rire.

« Vous aurez tous le temps de vous habituer à moi. » Reprit-elle d'une voix forte.

Inutile d'être profiler pour savoir à qui s'adressait cette déclaration. Reid vit Dereck lui lancer un regard furtif par le rétroviseur.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, Morgan marchant un peu plus vite que les deux autres, les laissant seuls derrière lui. Il le faisait exprès, pensa Reid. Il voulait provoquer une conversation entre Devaux et lui. Évidemment, la blonde tomba dans le piège.

« C'est vraiment puéril, et tu le sais. » Dit-elle d'une voix perçante alors que Reid accélérait le pas à son tour. « Tu ne peux pas me mettre dans une situation pareille juste pour ne pas perdre la face… »

« Il ne s'agit pas de perdre la face. »

« Évidemment, » Répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique « Il doit forcément y avoir un sens caché d'une profondeur abyssale à ton attitude de gamin! Eclaire-moi ça m'inté.. »

Elle s'interrompit et retint un glapissement. Spencer, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, venait d'empoigner par le bras en pleine rue. Ses yeux pâles scrutaient le visage de Spencer avec une expression de surprise mêlée de colère. Il cligna les yeux en tenta de garder une voix calme.

« Il ne peuvent pas savoir que je leur ai menti » Lui intima-t-il.

« Et ça m'intéresse parce que…? » Ironisa Manon.

« Parce que s'il m'en voudront temporairement pour mon mensonge, ce n'est rien comparé à l'image qu'ils auront de toi. »

« Tu m'as menacé ! » Lui rappela-t-elle, outrée.

« Qui croiront-ils ? La nièce de Strauss, ou moi ? »

La blonde écarquilla des yeux scandalisés. Pour appuyer le coup – il la détestait vraiment – Reid ajouta.

« Tout ce qu'ils ont vu dans ce bar, c'est une gamine délurée…d'ailleurs Dieu seul sait ce que tu es allée faire avec ce fêtard dans les toilettes ce soir là ! »

Manon Devaux allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais à ce moment là Morgan qui était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, s'aperçut qu'ils avaient arrêté de le suivre et les appela. Son visage affichait une mine inquiète. Spencer s'empressa de lâcher le bras de la jeune femme.

'

'

De retour au poste de police, Hotch entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, tandis que Prentiss et Rossi l'observaient derrière la vitre. Celle-ci, qui avait été déboussolée par le comportement beaucoup trop coopératif de Sark, dit :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Sark a trente cinq ans, alors que selon le profil, le tueur est censé avoir la vingtaine… »

« Enfin Emily, » Répondit Rossi en levant un sourcil « Tu sais bien que les profils ne sont pas infaillibles ! »

« Il n'y a pas que ça : Sark est un incendiaire multirécidiviste, ce qui fait qu'il a de forte chances d'être impuissant. Pourtant les victimes ont été violées, ça ne colle pas. »

« D'un autre côté, » Fit Rossi « Incendies et cruauté envers les animaux sont deux symptômes de psychopathie. »

« Qui impliquent également de l'impuissance. » Insista Prentiss

« Tu penses qu'on aurait affaire à deux tueurs ? L'un qui viole et l'autre qui tue ? »

« Non. » Elle était catégorique. « Les colliers des ont été utilisés comme armes sur les victimes avant d'être replacés sur les chiens. Il y a un message. C'est personnel, le tueur essaye de nous dire quelque chose. » Elle laissa son hypothèse flotter dans l'air de la pièce sombre un moment, avant d'ajouter « Je pense qu'on se trompe de suspect. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée. »

'

'

C'est en échangeant des regards noirs que Manon et Reid entrèrent dans le Pet Shop, accueillis par les jappements des chiot gardés dans de grandes cages en verres. L'idée de passer un coup de fil à la SPA traversa l'esprit génial de Reid, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour attester du respect des droits des animaux. Un bref coup d'œil derrière Morgan qui interrogeait déjà le gérant lui permit d'établir une analyse rudimentaire de la situation. Trois employés : le gérant, Alfonse, une cinquantaine d'année, qui se serait sentit bien plus à sa place dans une armurerie qu'entouré de chatons mignons au possible, Mireille, une vétérinaire ratée qui pâmait devant les hamsters (et Morgan), et Simon, la vingtaine passé, maigre et nerveux qui remplissaient les rayons d'accessoires discrètement, ce qui ne l'empêchaient pas de jeter un coup d'œil inquisiteur sur Morgan qui montrait à présent la photo des victimes à Alfonse.

« Ces deux là, je saurais pas vous dire » Répondit-il «Mais elle, je m'en souvient »

Le rire stupide qu'il avait émit en parlant de Meredith Taylor en disait long sur l'effet que la jeune femme avait eu sur lui.

« Elle est venue pour acheter un jouet – une peluche, pour l'anniversaire de son chien. Oui, je sais, des tarés je vous dis... »

« Ces cages, » Lança Manon et Spencer lui lança une regard glacial qu'elle ignora « que font-elle si près de l'entrée ? Elles ont l'air d'avoir été installées récemment... »

« Tout juste, » Fit le gérant avec un sourire. « Vous avez l'oeil ! » Reid fut exaspéré de voir la blonde rougir « Il y a une semaines encore elles étaient au fond du magasin, mais des gamins s'amusaient à ennuyer les chiots... »

« Des gamins ? »

« Enfin, je suppose. On a jamais pu les choper, mais on a retrouvé des petits chiens qui boitaient, ou qui saignaient même. Les pauvres bêtes... Une fois l'un d'eux a même été tué. Étranglé avec son propre collier. Il avait dû tenter de s'échapper...On l'a retrouvé dans les rayons... »

Reid et Morgan échangèrent un regard éloquent. Manon, elle, était partie dans les rayons, à la recherche de Simon. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, le jeune homme sursauta.

« Hey, vous allez bien ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Cooker, c'est ça ? Simon Coocker ? »

'

'

« Simon Cooker, » S'exclama Garcia, « Tout à fait Rossi, tu as vu juste. Mon Dieu ce mec est totalement dérangé – et avec raison – non pas que ça excuse les horribles choses qu'il a faites, ( si c'est bien lui qui les a faites) et... »

« Garcia ! » S'impatienta Rossi.

« Oui, désolé. » Répondit-elle en pianotant sur son clavier à la vitesse du son « Son père est un ancien pompier, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Sa mère, Viviane, s'est faite tuer par leur chien un soir, dans sa chambre, sous les yeux de Simon. Il avait six ans. Après ça il est passé de foyers en foyers, pas de casier mais il a failli s'être fait renvoyer de son collège à deux reprises pour des histoire de vandalisme ( il aurait tagué les toilettes des filles) mais apparemment les preuves manquaient. Il a vingt-cinq ans cette année. »

« Très bien. Hormis le fait qu'il n'a pas de casier il correspond parfaitement au profil. » Prentiss hocha la tête « Garcia, tu nous files son adresse ! »

« Oui Monsieur, mais il y a un hic : Coocker est de service les après midis en semaines. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il est au magasin en ce moment ?»

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. » Fit elle d'une voix alarmée.

« On y va. Prentiss, tu préviens Morgan, moi je vais chercher Hotch. »

'

'

Reid ne prêta pas attention à Morgan qui sortait son portable dont le vibreur venait de se manifester. Il était trop occupé à espionner la conversation entre la débutante et le vendeur névrosé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la main ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant le bandage qui lui serrait l'articulation.

« Ça...oh, c'est rien. »

« Ça a l'air sérieux, vous êtes allé voir un médecin ? » insista-t-elle en affichant un sourire éblouissant.

« Je vous assure que ce n'est rien. »

Reid senti un bras musclé le frôler de près, il tourna la tête et vit Morgan, qui lui faisait discrètement signe de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers Coockers. Comprenant que son ami devait être sur une piste sérieuse, Spencer lui emboîta le pas. Le jeune homme ne mit pas trop de temps à comprendre qu'il était cerné, et profitant que Manon le quittait enfin des yeux pour se retourner vers ses deux collègues, il prit ses jambes à son cou, sautant par dessus une caisse de sacs de croquettes. Le sang de Reid ne fit qu'un tour. Trop heureux de voir la blonde faire une erreur, il se lança à la poursuite du jeune homme, Morgan derrière lui (une première).

Coocker s'était littéralement jeté sur la porte de l'arrière-boutique, et courait à présent dans la ruelle étroite pleine de cageots détruits et de poubelles éventrées, mais Reid le suivait de près. Il fut devancé par Morgan lorsque le suspect avait renversé un container pour leur barrer le passage, et que le grand black avait sauté dessus avec l'agilité d'un chat, le laissant seul à crapahuter sur le plastique vert comme une poule boiteuse. Mais, alors que Simon semblait leur échapper, les deux hommes furent surpris de voir débarquer leur SUV noir, coinçant le fuyard dans la ruelle. Au loin, on entendait la sirène des renforts s'approcher, mais pour l'heure, seule Manon Devaux sortit de la voiture, essayant de cacher sa profonde satisfaction.

'

'

De retour à Quantico, toute l'équipe s'affairait à écrire son rapport sur l'enquête passée. Le suspect avait fini par avouer, il était derrière les barreaux, au moins jusqu'à son procès. Leur travail était fini. Enfin, TOUS les membres de l'équipe n'étaient pas assis à leur bureaux respectifs. Non. Il y en avait une qui se dirigeait à présent vers le bureau de Hotch d'un pas circonspect. Reid leva les yeux vers elle et réprima un reniflement de mépris, ce qui n'échappa pas à Morgan.

Elle frappa trois fois par politesse avant d'entrer.

Aaron Hotchner releva la tête. Il ne semblait pas mécontent d'avoir une raison valable d'autoriser ses yeux à faire une pause, mais dès qu'il vit Manon, son expression se renfrogna. L'agent Devaux ne prit pas la peine d'attendre d'être invitée à entrer. Elle ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir en face du chef d'équipe. En revanche, Hotch parla le premier.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. »

« Dans ce cas, » Répondit-elle avec un sourire « ce sera bien plus simple que je le pensais. »

« Ecoutez, agent Devaux... » Commença-t-il en ignorant l'expression de la jeune femme « vous avez fait un travail correct durant cette enquête, je ne le nie pas, mais...je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un autre membre dans cette équipe. » Manon ouvrit la bouche, mais Hotch ne la laissa pas répliquer « Et même si c'était le cas, je préférerais choisir le nouveau ou la nouvelle venue moi-même. »

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel Manon tenta de rester calme et positive.

« Alors c'est vraiment à cause de ma tante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hotch cilla, mais ne nia pas.

« Écoutez, si vous ne voulez pas me laisser ma chance dans cette équipe simplement parce que ma tante est une femme qui vous est antipathique, je pense que vous faites une erreur. » Elle ignora le haussement de sourcils surpris de son patron et continua avec hargne « J'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour faire partie de cette équipe. »

Hotch eu un rictus un tantinet moqueur.

« Vu votre age, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai du mal a voir la valeur de votre argument. »

Manon s'empourpra, mais ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle posa sur le bureau une grande enveloppe en papier kraft.

« Laissez-moi illustrer mon propos dans ce cas. » Répliqua-t-elle en se levant. Elle attrapa la poignée de porte du bureau de sa grande main tremblante, et avant de partir elle dit d'une voix à peine maîtrisée:

« Quand vous serez parvenu à une décision, faites le moi savoir. Je serai en bas à peaufiner mon rapport. »

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Hotch s'empara de l'enveloppe, et l'ouvrit distraitement, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là dedans qui justifiait une telle attitude envers son supérieur.

Sa gorge fut soudain bien sèche.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? **


	8. 04 Entrainement Partie I

_**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, particulièrement à : **_

_**Icaria Varekai, Firefly141, Mackensy, et à Khalya**_

_**Voici une minuscule partie de chapitre, dite de « transition ».**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Entrainement

* * *

_**Partie I**_

* * *

Aaron Hotchner détestait cette situation. De manière générale, chaque fois qu'il était mis devant le fait accompli, qu'on prenait une décision sans l'en informer, qu'on lui mentait où qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, il se sentait toujours un peu trahi. Qu'une chose soit claire : quand on était dans son équipe, il fallait tout lui dire. Si vous ne supportez pas de voir votre vie privée mise à sac, il ne faut pas aller au BAU.

Mais là encore, il pouvait comprendre qu'une personne ait quelque réticence à parler de ses plus profonds secrets, de ses pires cauchemars et de ses plus noirs désirs. Lui-même était paradoxalement quelqu'un de très pudique. Mais là c'était différent.

Ce n'était pas un secret pourtant, que cette Manon lui avait caché, c'était l'essence même de sa personnalité. Hotch ne savait pas s'il était fâché qu'elle ait attendu d'avoir été acceptée sur le terrain pour lui remettre son CV, où s'il était vexé de ne pas s'être douté de la situation.

A présent il devait supporter le regard satisfait d'Erin Strauss, bien installée derrière son bureau, tandis que lui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Bien évidemment, je vais l'accepter dans l'équipe. » Finit-il par lâcher, faisant frémir les lèvres fines de sa supérieure. « Mais j'aurais quand même préféré en être mis au courant plus tôt ! »

« Bien sûr, je vous rejoins sur ce point. Mais vous savez… » Hotch leva les yeux vers elle, surprit par le ton las qu'elle prenait soudain. « Manon – l'Agent Devaux – a toujours été très pudique quant à sa situation. D'ailleurs, elle est assez réservée, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire. Elle ne voulait même pas que je vous dise qu'elle est ma nièce ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire, comme si elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on puisse vouloir cacher une telle parenté. « Avant que je vous la présente, hier, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait quarante huit heures pour vous mettre au courant de la situation. Elle a accepté parce qu'elle reconnaissait je cite 'devoir rendre des compte à son supérieur'. Cependant elle n'a pas caché sa réticence quant à en informer le reste de l'équipe. »

« C'est ridicule ! » Pesta Hotch « Pourquoi se rendre la tâche aussi compliquée ! Plus vite sa situation sera rendue publique, plus vite elle gagnera le soutien d'équipe. »

« Agent Hotchner » Dit Strauss avec un sourire entendu « Je ne suis pas particulièrement proche de Manon, elle a passé la majeure partie de sa vie en France, mais je crois savoir qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se reposer sur son CV pour gagner l'approbation de ses collègues. »

Les lèvres de l'agent fédéral frémirent légèrement. En effet, la jeune fille s'était déjà fait adopter de Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia et peut-être même Rossi. Paradoxalement, la seule personne qui semblait ne pas l'apprécier, c'était Reid.

Il convint avec Erin Strauss qu'il ne fallait pas tarder à mettre l'équipe au parfum, et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Strauss lança :

« Agent Hotchner ! Une dernière chose ... »

* * *

_**Ca y'est, je suis prête, tuez moi ! **_

_**Non sérieusement, verdict ? **_

_**La suite arrive, ne vous en faite pas, mais en lisant cette petite scène, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait vraiment une tête de transition si je puis dire, alors j'ai décidé de la séparer des autres scènes de ce chapitre et de la poster à part. **_

_**A oui, petite question pour vous : le titre de ce chapitre est ' Entrainement', que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ? **_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, questions, plaintes, (insultes, menaces de mort…) dans la section 'Reviews' prévue à cet effet ! ^^**_


End file.
